The Storm Warning
by SobreSarita
Summary: The doctors and staff are instructed to stay in the office during an awful winter storm. Looks like a slumber party for Dandy.


**I'm not a writer, so sorryyyy, but I just wanted to give fanfic a shot. :)**

Morgan was in the lounge with Dr. Lahiri, flipping impatiently through the channels, when a sharp beep accompanied a news update. Letters flashed on the screen: STORM WATCH. "Residents in the New York area are instructed to stay inside until further notice."

"What is going on? I'm so small and scared!" Mindy grabbed at the sofa cushion, trying to peak through the window across the office reception area at the winter storm.

"I knew this would happen, Dr. L. Someone told me on the subway."

Mindy, trying not to engage him, stepped up to the front desk. It was already stormy this morning, so a few nurses and receptionists called in sick. Betsy looked stressed trying to cover for everyone. "Are there any patients that actually showed up to their appointments in this weather?" Mindy asked.

Betsy answered, nervously as always, "just a patient in with Dr. Prentice."

Mindy was excited to explain the mayor's state of emergency to everyone. She enjoyed the power in being the bearer of bad news. Danny walked into main area, calling loudly to Peter and his patient to come out of the exam room. "There's a dangerous storm watch out right now, and we've been instructed to stay inside," Dr. C said, smugly taking charge.

Mindy sighed, "how'd you hear this?"

"Radio."

"Ew, Danny, is this the 1950's?"

Betsy interrupted his defense, "what do we do?"

It was Monday evening, already, so it seemed as though they better stay the night. Dr. Reed assumed charge now: "we have linens in every examination room and only one patient made it in this afternoon. There is a sofa and a bench to sleep on." He indicated the lounge area.

"We could sleep in the exam room beds," Morgan suggested, "I sometimes do during my break."

Everyone in the room looked over at him, but dismissed their questions.

Dr. Reed filled in, "that is unsanitary, Morgan."

Danny added: "also the… uh … stirrups."

Later on, they all took their spots. Charlotte, Peter's patient took the bench, with Peter on the floor in Dr. Reed's office, Morgan slept on an exam bed, Betsy stayed in the reception area, and Dr. Reed, Mindy, and Danny left for the lounge.

There was a couch and a chair. "Dibs!" Mindy yelled, while Danny laid on the floor, bunching up his share of sheets as a pillow.

Dr. Reed protested immediately, "I have a delicate spine, please leave me the sofa."

Mindy retorted, "Um, excuse me. I called dibs."

Dr. Reed feigned a cough and weakened his voice. He started a small frown and whined, "oh, I suppose… I could…"

Mindy stopped him, "alright, that's enough. Fine. You can have the couch." While he thanked her with a smile, she moved the coffee table to make floor space. Danny seemed to already be asleep or trying to sleep. Mindy laid about two feet away but propped herself up on her elbow, facing him. He didn't look. "Danny. Dan-ny." She whispered.

"Stop it, sleep." He replied.

She sighed loudly and put her head down. She couldn't fall asleep, though. For whatever reason, every little sound Danny made was like electricity for her. She smiled to herself at the tiny snores and the sound of him rolling over. At the way he seemed to sleep in the fetal position. He rolled over again. He opened his eyes and looked right into hers and then flicked them shut, had she seen that? Could he pretend he was still asleep?

He pushed his self an inch closer to Mindy, and Mindy rolled onto her stomach in his direction. They were now a foot away. "Am I doing this intentionally?" Mindy thought. Danny shifted, putting an art out, near Mindy's face. They stayed that way a few minutes. "Are we supposed to act asleep?" Mindy asked herself. What game was Castellano playing?

It was Mindy's turn to move. They weren't touching, but his breath was audibly shaking. She knew he was awake. He saw that she was awake. What torturous but amazing game was this? Mindy laid her hand down similarly, next to his. Electricity again. Her heart might explode. Their pinkies aligned next to one another and the warmth of just that small patch of skin was burning hot to her.

He cleared his throat sleepily, inching over more, now, so that their bodies were aligned the way their pinkies were. Mindy was shaking. Danny was breathing heavy.

She pushed forward just enough to link her left foot over his right foot. His turn now. He went for it. He dragged his face slowly across the floor, abandoning his pillow of sheets, so that his nose touched Mindy's. She swore she could feel his heart beat shake the floor. There was no pretending anymore. Both of their intentions were clear, but it was up to Mindy to take them from a fake asleep to very awake state. She waited.

Minutes past with their breaths intertwining. As soon as Danny exhaled his shaky breath, she inhaled. They both may suffocate at this rate. She moved. She moved slightly and pressed her body, now on her side up against his more. He threw his arm over her. She leaned into him. He swallowed his fear for a moment and slowly tightened his grip around her. All her doubts about him actually being asleep were gone.

He tightened more. He was hoping she would take the initiative. He reanalyzed. Had he made all the moves here? Was he just throwing himself on some sleepy friend? Then Mindy looked up, and his eyes were open now. She wanted to crack a smile, whisper something insulting, but she only felt strong emotion for the man in front of her. There was no clever left in her. Just love. It burned her heart and sent her stomach up to her throat. He leaned in.

She leaned in, too. They shared a motionless kiss. They held it while they exhaled. Then a snore came over from the couch and they were placed back in context. The two retreated back to the original spot, but facing each other, with the same, unafraid, loving eyes. The war was over.


End file.
